


Wicked Games

by izzystrwdlin



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzystrwdlin/pseuds/izzystrwdlin
Summary: Astrid is the lovely Princess of Swedeland. And behind her sweet voice and actions, she hides a true warrior who wishes nothing but a good life to the people of her kingdom. Her beauty and intelligence is something that always puts men on their knees. However, the king would never allow anybody to marry his little princess. And so on, the king and his young daughter go on a trip to Shirabad to promise her hand to their prince after a pact between these two nations. After days in the sea, the royal family stops in Agrabah to visit the beloved Sultan, who seems to be king’s best friend. There, Astrid will learn about the mystical land, magical treasures and how to break the next Grand Vizier heart.





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy!!! I can't stop smiling! Seriously, it has been eight years since I write something in English, but I promise you guys it has improved. As you can see, English is not my mother language, so... I apologize for any error, because it is going to happen.

Astrid hated being on a ship for a long time. She always loved the sea, but this was another story. Swedeland was her kingdom, and she liked everything about it, although was far from the many places that she and her father constantly visited and that bothers the princess more than she desired. In all her life, Astrid made a few trips to Agrabah, and she utterly loved the place. It was different, and she always felt attached to different things.

“Sweet, are you listening to me?” her father asked, worried about the young girl who seems to be distracted lately. She was looking her teacup, thinking why she needs to marry so earlier. She's just nineteen, almost twenty, she wanted to do important things before getting married and yet became a queen!

A queen! When her father supposed she wanted to become Shirabad's next queen? The pact was good for both nations, yes, she has to admit, but this didn't necessarily means she has to marry someone. Someone Astrid never saw in her entire lifetime. 

“Of course, my king. I constantly listen to your thoughts.” That was a lie. She wasn't even paying attention to any of the words that came out of her father's mouth. She didn't suppose that made her the worst daughter in the existence, but she loves him so much and wanted to spend as much as time with him before marrying someone who lives another side of the world.

“Well, I believe we'll enjoy these days in Agrabah. I just wish your mother could be here with us.” The men expressed his opinions, obviously sad about it.

If one thing that Astrid envy, was her parents' marriage. They love each other, they have passion about one another. Yes, it was arranged, but years passed and three children born to make their lives happy. _Patience and reliance make a marriage_. The queen always said it.

“I'm certain she would love it to be here. But don't worry, she is fine... After all, Theodor and Benjamin are still with her making some company.”

Theodor and Benjamin are Astrid's old brothers. Twins, to be more precise. Theodor is five minutes older, which makes him the next king of Swedeland to her happiness. Of course, she loves her brother, but love doesn't make a man qualify to rule a kingdom. Theodor was not ready and even with the best counselors in their nation, he still would be lost. He knows how to fight in a war, how to kill thousands men and bend them on their knees. But be a king? Besides, Benjamin was never interested in sitting on a throne, much to her family desperate. He didn't want to marry a princess either. His face was always stuck in books and Astrid was pretty sure that he was in love with one of the handmaids. 

Therefore, Astrid was the only one who's left. However, would the king allow a woman command Swedeland? No, he wouldn't dare. It was against the rules and most of their allies wouldn't agree either with such "awful" thing. Then her father started to take her on his trips to see if she could forget about this issue... It never worked out, though. At least she was allowed to see the world, learn about new cultures and spend some quality time with people.

"Are you excited to meet the prince? I've heard only good things about him."

"I'm not quite sure if excited is the right word, father. We've never been in this place before, I don't know if we can trust this Sultan. Yes, I've heard good things about the prince, too, but not about his father. -"

"My dear daughter, you're going to marry the prince, not the Sultan. You don't need to worry about him."

She definitely needs to worry about Shirabad's Sultan. His daughter is Agrabah’s queen and that's how she knows bad things about the old man. Astrid was never tamed as a child, she was constantly running through the palace just to hear people's conversation. Most of the people who let the cat out of the bag was the handmaids. The men were constantly saying rude words and beating her and her mother because his oldest daughter is a woman. She didn't consider this to be a normal action, especially coming from a father.

"My king, we arrived in Agrabah." One of the guards said, interrupting Astrid's thoughts. They both stood up from the uncomfortable chairs, leaving behind their things to come to the first level of the ship.

Agrabah was, indeed, beautiful. More than just that, people were never quiet there. Even at the port, people were yelling, carrying heavy things to one side to another. With that heat, outsiders supposed that nobody was going to be on the streets, especially with the sun so high. But that wasn't a problem to them, they were very used to it.

Astrid didn't mind if her behaviors at the moment would be inappropriate, she just starts to run towards the market. She wanted to see different human faces. Tents with food, clothes, handicraft, even jewelry's were fixed in the middle of the streets, customers were buying things and more people were yelling. And to the princess of Swedeland, that was fascinating.

...

Anyone could view the palace from miles, a big concrete with a door bigger than most of the things you'll see in your entire life with hundreds guards protecting the royal family. Mostly built of gold inside, thieves couldn't resist such astonishing place like this if they were allowed to go inside.

The Sultan Hamed, and his Queen Padma were waiting patiently the king and princess Swedeland arrive in the Throne Room.

"My friend, Klaus! It has been quite a long time, don't you think?" The Sultan murmured, happy to see the old friend. "Is this Princess Astrid? She grow up so fast! I still remember when she was a little girl, running through this palace."

"My friend, Hamad! It's good to see you as well." They both hand shakes and continue the conversation. " Yes, that's my little daughter, not so little now."

Astrid felt her face turning to crimson. She hated it when her father called her a little. She came nearer to the Sultan and greeted him, going to the queen after that. 

"Queen Padma, it's always a delight to see you and your kingdom." And to think that in a few months, that woman would be her sister-in-law. 

"Please, just call me Padma, Astrid. You're going to be my sister-in-law, we do not need formality here." 

Astrid nodded her head, agreeing with the woman. She'd never talked with the queen that much, especially as a child, but her mother appears to enjoy Padma's company sometimes. 

Both stood there, observing the two men talking to each other. The princess admired Hamad and Klaus friendship, it was like her father come back to his childhood. She hopes that someday the same thing occurs to her. 

Astrid was not permitted to have friends outside royal families. The Swedeland court was way too restricted with her. Some of them considered her a young rebel who dislikes to follow the rules princesses have. It didn't matter to her anyways. 

"Princess Astrid!" A young lady came out of nowhere, screaming and running through the room to see her favorite princess in the whole world. She hugged Astrid with such intensity, leaving her in a state of surprise. "I've been waiting for you since my mother told me about your trip. I'm so happy to see you again!" 

"Princess Jasmine!" She returned the hug, looking down. "You seem so different! How old are you now?" 

"Twelve, but in a few moons I'm going to be thirteen! Do you think you can come to my birthday?" 

Before she could answer, another young lady entered the room with desperate stamped on her face, breathing heavily behind Jasmine. She appeared a few years older and by her simple dress, Astrid conclude she was a handmaid. 

"My queen, I'm so sorry! I told the princess to wait for your signal, but she didn't listen to me at all! And so, she started to run the whole castle and I couldn't find her! One of the guards saw her come in here and told me. I'm truly sorry!" 

"There's no need to apologize, Dalia. Jasmine just wanted to see Astrid." 

"Oh, Princess Astrid! Where are my good manners?!" She made a reference. "My name is Dalia and I'll be at your disposal, you can call me wherever you want." 

"Please, you don't need to call me princess, I prefer my name." She murmured. "But I suppose I'm going to need your help with my personal things. You can come if you want to, Jasmine."

"Yes! I'd love to!" 

The Agrabah's princess made Astrid laugh with her conduct. She's so happy all the time. Perhaps because of her age or something like that, but Astrid didn't mind. 

'Well, my Sultan? I think that Klaus and Astrid need to repose for a few hours before dinner." The queen stated, looking her husband still exciting on his conversation. 

"Indeed, my wife. It's a long trip, right? We can carry on telling the news in the dining room."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it? Please, tell me anything! No Jafar this chapter, but the next he'll appear and break our heart. I already love Astrid so much! 
> 
> Here is a Tumblr a made for Wicked Games: https://wickxdgxmes.tumblr.com/


End file.
